


I've Been Going Through Changes

by troubledtroop



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Insecure Louis, Louis Tomlinson-centric, M/M, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Rich Harry Styles, Slow Burn, Songwriter Louis Tomlinson, Teacher Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledtroop/pseuds/troubledtroop
Summary: "Too bad you got no option now!""Fate isn't in the options, father. It's in the choice we make and I already made mine.""So you're running away from your responsibilities? Is this what it is?""It is not. It is me preferring different category of responsibility"or where Louis' motto of "Live how your heart wants you to" goes as far as him leaving everything what he's known in his life, in a quest to find something better.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 9





	I've Been Going Through Changes

_"Lou, you're not leaving all of us here. You're not leaving all of this behind for-_

_"Something I love! What I'm leaving behind is just a status, Lottie! I'm still your brother! Or do you wish to give me up?!"_

_Behind all the chaos, neither of them heard Queen Jay barging in, concerned for both of the kids that were causing unrest in the palace. This has been a routine for King Mark, Queen Johannah, Prince Louis and Princess Charlotte ever since the Prince made his decision to give up his status one month before the proceedings of Royal Ball of the UK. Things haven't been as pleasant and happy as it used to be. On one hand, The Prince has been using his networks to find himself out of the Palace, while ignoring the guilt kept asking him of something he doesn't seem to have a liking for. On the other hand, The King has been working himself non-stop, knowing he couldn't find replacement for the stubborn Prince, refusing to acknowledge the Princess, who's as eloquent, elegant and potent as the Prince._

_"Prince Louis! You are screaming at your sister! Do you realize that's not ideal!"_

_Jay walked to the siblings, signed the guards to leave. With a look of disappointment, Jay asked both of the siblings to take a seat, serving them a cup of tea each._

_"Louis, why are you doing this? Fighting with your sister, A Princess, in front of the royal guards?"_

_"Mother, she is my sister before any other title. Or is it the other way around? Was she a princess before being my sister? Isn't that how your royalty works?", Louis scoffed._

_"Louis! Don't forget you're born into the same royalty! Is that the way you've been taught to speak to your mother?!"_

_All this while, Ignoring all of the serious discussion the mother and the son have been having, word on and over word, Charlotte has been silent, rethinking all issues he would have, as a member of Royalty giving up the status, issues she has to face within the family is she would be next in throne, although the King had been doing everything but accepting the same._

_"Mother, please. First time in my entire life have I decided something to do for myself, you are not on my side. I know I'm defying everything I've been taught for, but this is the first thing I'm doing for myself in the mainstream. I really don't wish to hide truth and be scared of what I did, again."_

_Before Jay could come up with a better set of words to convince his son to stay back, Lottie interrupted. If this was any other situation, she could have got reprimanded seriously by the Queen._

_"Mother, You know the royal blood has the trait to stand headstrong as good as you do. Irrelevant to whatever you say, he is going to take a leave. Might as well keep him optimistic through out the journey until he returns to the throne?"_

_All through this, the Prince looked at his sister, incredulously, since whatever she was doing can be labelled as rebelling in the words of his dad. Even if the back handed motive being a normal conversation deciding future of someone. And on the second note, did she really expect the Prince to come back and take up the Royal responsibilities? Wasn't he giving her the opportunity to be the next Queen?_

_"Louis, please don't take a drastic decisions on the stimuli of adrenaline. Please think through, this is the future history you are toying with."_

_And with that, Queen left, with a stern yet soft glare. Only maternal aptitude._

_When he returned his gaze at Lottie, she seemed like resisting thoughts, conflicted. His gaze turned soft, he asked Lottie._

_"Lottie, you didn't have to do that, you can have consequences on talking on my behalf if the news passes to father."_

_"At this point, I don't even wish to try impress him or prove him my political, royal and social abilities, for my efforts to go in vain, we both acknowledge that this king in rule doesn't vote to Women that hold power and potential, like our Grandfather did. No one does things like he did. Misfortune to both of us on our wishes. Regardless, which Prince did you manage to convince, to help you around this time?" She asked mischievously._

_"You think i convince? No, little one. The Prince of England only asks and everyone else complies." He joked._

_"Oh I can see that. It did you so much that you had to magically disappear for our father to come around your choice of part time education."_

_"Why do I bother try to ease the sitiaution. And It's the Prince of Ireland again."_

_Charlotte snorted, not so royally, Louis chuckled, placing the cup back in saucer back on the table, a measure to keep himself from ruining the Royal suit with tea._

_'"If I didn't know that he was as straight as a ruler, I would've thought he fancied you, from the number of get aways with him, perks from his highness and the mischief you get away with when in his palace."_

_And for the first time in a while, he realized, things could get better if he only tried._

_\--------------------------------------------------_

_"Fate isn't in the options, father. It's in the choice and I already made mine."_

_"So you're running away from your responsibilities? Is this what it is?"_

_"It is not. It is me preferring different category of responsibility"_

_And a few days later, he was sent off by his family, tears and fears expressed, and who didn't particularly agree but only hoped that he would one day realize that his status in Royalty would do the kingdom good. That's how well his father brought him up knowledge-wise. Only thing he couldn't engrave in Louis was the greed for power._

_And Louis wishes to keep it that way for a longtime, until absolutely necessary._

\--------------------------------------------------

He called it a pleasant day, walking down the streets, handful of the groceries he though he'd need to last an entire week without having to go out again. When he was usually out running errands, on his way back, he spent his moments in sonder quite often, for example, now he is thinking of the children that were busy playing in internet café, kids that were trying to stand up for themselves against the bullies, Mr and Mrs Smith's daily bickering, his new neighbors moving as he sees a mop of curls running in, etc., But for now, all he could think of, are the papers that were up for correction, due Monday. Tomorrow, precisely. But he only planned to procrastinate until he practically can't. Because, honestly, he wasn't going to mark "FAIL" on the papers. Who even cares for the grades for KG kids?

If it was up to him, he would teach children his best and test their basic life skills like social integrity, communication, and learning skills, and be done with it. But then, the contemporary world works on grades, from what he learnt from his experience. Why you may ask. He has a reasoning.

For when he says he barely could give his exams of his parallel studies (that he chose) without the consent of his father (not that it was necessary), when his father tried to indulge him in all political and social activities pertaining to the Royalty; His father called it, Training for the future, which now seems futile; he wouldn't be lying. His father made sure he was in the Royal presence all day and almost all night, for the Elite Ball.

He chose what he had wanted to study to teach Drama and Music. Now, he ended as a primary school teacher, but he wouldn't have it any other way since the day he saw the kids and realized teaching to the KG is fun and risk bearing. They let you have fun and they make you want to sell your soul to the Satan. Look at him now, living in a studio, left to the school he works in, and right to this huge mansion, owned by someone he doesn't recognize from his Elite list. Don't get him wrong when he acts pretentious. He was glad how his childhood passed and proud of what he is, and is willing to take the entire credit for what he is, as himself. He thinks, an adult is fully responsible for themselves, of what they are as a person, regarding the moulding themselves or learning and growing situations, be it achievements or failure. He is not wrong.

"Oi Oi!!!" He cheered at the little girl playing in the park who scored a goal against another kid.

She smiled, showing off her dimples, and the running of to her mother with the other kid. Louis smiled, hoping God will show enough mercy to let him have a happy family in the future. Here's the thing, he grew up in a family of 9. He partially, has an idea of how a happy family is. Alas, sometimes opinions differ and sometimes the opinions differ too far from the family tree, and thus changes come up. Ever since then, he's been adapting. He's been going through changes. 

But for now, he is feeling generous to offer help to his anonymous moving in neighbours. One of then urges being introducing himself to the family that moved in. Though he does know the Rich ones of his kingdom, the curly head, that girl and probably her brother, and their mother seem fairly new.

Only to be interrupted by a call.

“thy highness, what remind'd thee of us peasants at this timeth of the day?” Louis doesn’t know why Niall puts up with his dramatics.

“none yond conc'rns with mine own royal status, just a chat with mine own fusty cousin yond f'rgets me at which hour the job done” And Niall isn’t wrong for accusing him of that. Louis scoffed playfully.

And of course, Niall had opportunity to be a Literature student. Louis was always jealous of Niall’s chance to have a choice, him being younger to the Heir next to throne, hence having second preference for all the training that he took, along with Greg, his brother.

“For real, why’d you call?” As much as he loves Niall, he wishes to keep his traces as rare as possible, in contacts to Royals.

“Needed favour, Remember The Maliks?”

‘That Buff guy, who’s son is Adonis?’ Louis wanted to ask, he held back, he didn’t need teasing.

“Yea? What about them?”

“They moved to your locality, couldn’t meet them. Thought you’d help?”

With that he almost dropped off the bags he was barely able to handle, while pressing 3rd floor button of the elevator.

Now that being the picture, it is possible for Louis to do anything but offer a social interaction to Elite member that his father probably knows, and risk being followed up by his father.

One thing he is thankful to his father, for keeping his face a secret. Yes, it is unknown of a royal to be kept hidden, but his father had to either send a rebel into media under the name of Royal or fully train him till he could take the throne. His father knew what was best for his reputation.

All through the entire ordeal, Niall was the only one who’d understand him. He still does. If they didn’t know their feelings better, they could’ve been married. But from what they saw and went through together, they settled to be friends and not let a damn label decide their future. Thus, he was named a rebel and Niall is labelled as competent.

Which is why he was so guilty of the answer he was going to give.

“Niall, you can’t ask me of that, I’m living on a fake identity, but still, I wish I could really help but I have papers to correct and schedule to prepare, submissions being due tomorrow.” He was glad he almost reached his studio, he could have this conversation in peace, without worrying about breaking the eggs that might break from the information Niall was pulling him through.

“First of all, you don’t have to lie that you wish you could help because I know you are trying your best to keep the traces as non-existent as possible, for your father to not track you down-”

Did Louis mention that he loves Niall?

“And that information was meant to be a kind of heads up. Just so you know, Zayn asked about you, proving he remembers you face from that whatever meet you both met.”

Okay, Louis really loves Niall, for looking out for him.

He unlocked the door, drooping the bags on the kitchen counter and set to make a tea for himself.

“Thank you, Niall, what would I do without you…” He smiled in to the sentence and he could hear the same, back from Niall.”

“Probably still looking for a job.” Niall joked.

“Oh I’ll give you that. Whatever job I have, is all ‘cause of you. Because me managing to convince myself to be a primary school English faculty? While being passionate about teaching Drama and Music? A fucking joke!”

And thus drawled their call while putting back , and Louis had to end the call to only start with the papers and schedule, while picking up his tea (he’d definitely need that) and shuffling through his play list to play in the background. He’ll find another day to formally introduce himself to the new family in the hood, that is now playing in the front yard with a dog, to be specific, a labradoodle and a… two cats, to be specific... uh... cats with black and orange spots on their white fur.

Except there is only the curly head and the two kids. Seems like he is their father. But he does look fresh out of Beauty Gene Manufacturing Co.

What? He isn't going to take it back! No matter who that is, A beauty not admired is a sin!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm as new as a fresh out of mum's womb on the writer's part of this website. I'm gonna try my best to not let down the prestige of this website and the fic in my head. If you like it, leave kudos, comments and share!


End file.
